Your Innocence is Mine
by UpperEastSiders
Summary: Pretending they weren't miserable without each other. Pretending they were happy being the two successful people they had always dreamed of. Pretending they weren't still hopelessly, head over heels, in love with each other. Chair. *TV-VERSE*
1. You're Flight Has Landed

"If two people are meant to be together, they'll find a way." - CB

Its been three years and the gang has gone their separate ways for the most part. Chuck and Blair were pretending. Pretending they weren't miserable without each other. Pretending they were happy being the two successful people they had always dreamed of. Pretending they weren't still hopelessly, head over heels, in love with each other. Coming to terms with those facts were a sign of weakness which neither Blair nor Chuck were. But after an accident leaves one friend in critical condition, will their magnetic force draw them back together again?

* * *

**Can we pretend that aiprlanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**

Blair sighed as she rest her cheek on her hand.  
Her doe brown eyes lazily scanned the ground below that was coming into her view faster and faster from the window of the private jet that was currently taking her back to the horrid past she had left behind.  
Being a successful woman, based on no one but herself, is what she always dreamed of being. And she had succeeded, not only apologizing to Anne Archibald, and regaining her position as the face of the cosmetics, but she also became the head of Waldorf Designs in London.  
Her life was perfect, as long as she could keep a certain Bass off her mind. She hadn't dated a man in a long time, she refused to let one take over her life. The jet landed at the JFK Airport, the moon lighting up the night sky.  
She glared and pulled out her blackberry, texting the only friend she had kept in contact with.

_I'm here. Pick me up?_

_-B_

-.-.-.-

Chuck sat in his office.  
He had kept the curtains closed. A drink in his hand, and he turned his phone off.  
He knew who was coming home today and he didn't want Gossip Girl sending out a new blast.  
The empire had become everything he wanted and more. It was overly successful and his net worth was worth more then his father ever was in his entire life. He sighed tapping his fingers on his desk, sipping on the bourbon in his hand. His door suddenly opened, light pouring in.  
He looked up, making eye contact with Nate. "Hey man..." Nate said sheepishly. he had been worried about Chuck. He hadn't left his office or had a single random girl come by since he found out Blair was coming home. "I gotta run to the airport. Want me to pick you anything up you need while I'm out?"  
Chuck exhaled slowly, looking at him carefully. He stood up, walking to Nate, only one thing on his mind.  
"You're already picking her up..." He said quietly, shutting the door in his best friends face.

-.-.-.-

Blair smiled as she slid into the limo, seeing the trademark smile of Nate Archibald.  
She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his scent and her surroundings. Nate was the only one she'd seen since she had left. Anne, with her still hopeful wishing, wanted her and Nate to still get married. While Blair knew that would be impossible, she still loved Nate none the less. Just not in a romantic way.  
"Archibald, you are the best thing I've seen all day." She smiled as he hugged her back.  
"Its good to have you back, Blair." He said softly, smiling in her hair.  
After the embrace, Blair pulled back, running her fingers through her brown curls which were now a bit longer then they were in high school. "Are you sure you don't mind if I stay with you?" Blair finally asked, breaking the silence. Nate chuckled a little, putting his hands in his pockets. "Of course not Blair." Blair smiled a little before looking down at the floor to her black heels.  
"Honestly, its not you I'm worried about..." She mumbled quietly, a sad smile on her face. Nate's expression softened as he cleared his throat. "He's over joyed to see you...even if he may not seem like it." Blair looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? From what I've heard he's dated supermodels and the Empire is more successful then any other hotel branch." Nate smirked. "Someone's done their research. But you know him Blair. Probably more then me. There's only one person who can truly make him happy..."  
Blair scowled a little. "I'm exhausted...I'm going to take a nap..."  
She said quietly, resting her head against the window.

-.-.-.-

Chuck paced past his window, the city and the full moon lighting his office.  
He kept his eyes glued for the limo to pull up, to see those brown curls emerge. He glared, feeling his hopes rise with each passing vehicle. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this to himself...he wouldn't let _her _ruin him. He knew it, she knew it, Gossip Girl knew it, their friends, family, even strangers all knew it.  
_Blair Waldorf would be the death of him_.

* * *

**3 Reviews, will get you a new chapter ;D**

**xoxo**


	2. More Then Just a Headband

"If two people are meant to be together, they'll find a way." - CB

Its been three years and the gang has gone their separate ways for the most part. Chuck and Blair were pretending. Pretending they weren't miserable without each other. Pretending they were happy being the two successful people they had always dreamed of. Pretending they weren't still hopelessly, head over heels, in love with each other. Coming to terms with those facts were a sign of weakness which neither Blair nor Chuck were. But after an accident leaves one friend in critical condition, will their magnetic force draw them back together again?

* * *

**That boy is a monster.**

_"Three words, eight letters. Say it...and I'm yours."_

_"I...I..."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"I love you too."_

_"So the next time you forget, you're Blair Waldorf. Remember, I'm Chuck Bass. And I love you."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I am now."_

_"I've got you...that's all I need."_

Blair's heavy eye lids fluttered open as she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Nate smirked, sliding out of the limo.

The cool air from outside drifted into the limo, causing her to roll her eyes.

_Leave it to Nate Archibald to ruin a girl's dream_.

She smirked, following him out as he helped her out, and to the sidewalk.

"Why don't you head inside? I'll take your-" He stopped midsentence watching the limo driver pulling out bag after bag of large luggage. "Blair you know you're not moving in right..."

"Save you're humor Archibald, I'm in no mood for your attempt at comedy." She smirked, as she nodded at the doorman of the Empire.

"Ms. Waldorf, we've been waiting for your arrival." He greeted, smiling warmly.

Nate walked up behind her, grinning sheepishly. "Uh hey...do you think you could call down room service for well...that..."

He glanced over at the pastel set of luggage that never seemed to end.

"Of course Mr. Archibald." The doorman smiled, walking into the hotel.

Blair turned to look at Nate, a grin on her face. "Whatever happened to the Nate Archibald that was all about not taking advantage of the upper class advantages?"

He smirked, holding the door open for her. "He stopped working out."

Nate pouted slightly as he heard Blair giggle and agree.

-.-.-.-

Chuck was drunk.

Either that or completely buzzed.

He had this evil smile on his face he just couldn't shake off as he finished his twelveth cup of bourbon.

The alcohol was giving him a warm feeling inside, and was tellling him to just go for it.

Suddenly the door swung open, and he knew who it was instantly.

He smirked, fixing his robe as he leaned against the wall, watching Blair step in with Nate trailing after.

His eyes traveled over her body immediatly, taking in every inch of her.

Her brown curls, now reaching farther down, falling well over her shoulders.

Her small black dress, hugged every curve.

She still looked as beautiful as she did at Victrola _that night_.

He watched as her brown eyes gazed him, finally realizing he was in the room.

"Waiting for someone?" He heard her beautiful voice hiss.

He smirked, this was going to be fun.

"I found her, it seems my Waldorf radar still works."

"I see you're still just as childish as ever." She stated simply.

"I see you look exactly the same." He grinned.

"I'm different. I've changed."

"The only difference I see is you've rid yourself of you're adorable little headbands."

He watched her roll her eyes as she walked down the hall, walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Chuck..." He heard Nate's voice warn, almost pleading. "You don't know how much convincing it took for her to agree to stay here."

Chuck smirked, nodding.

"Don't worry Nathaniel, I'll be on my _best _behavior."

-.-.-.-

Blair sighed as she locked the bathroom door behind her.

She didn't expect seeing him for that breif moment to hurt her that much.

She could deny it to everyone and herself as much as she wanted but her heart and her head both would always come to the conclusion, she was still in love with him.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair a little, walking out of the bathroom to find Nate and Chuck sitting on a couch, talking about God knows what.

"-right, but it wasn't the flexible part that bothered me it was the-"

Blair shuddered and cleared her throat, feeling thankful that she stopped Nate from finishing his sentence.

The two looked up at the brunette with curious eyes.

"I want to see her." She stated simply.

Nate scowled, looking down. "I was hoping you'd wait till tomorrow...you're going to need every ounce of strength to even glance at her, Blair."

Blair frowned, looking to Chuck who's eyes also said the same thing.

"Y-You guys are starting to scare me..." She said quietly, almost to a whisper.

Nate sighed and looked down, as he began to open his mouth to say osmething Chuck stopped him.

"Blair..." Chuck sighed, rising from his seat.

"This wasn't just another close call for Serena in the hospital" He stated slowly. "You were informed the day the accident happened, got on a plane, and now here we are. She hasn't healed from anything. She still hasn't even woken up..."

Blair felt her eyes water, as much as she didn't want to have a break down in front of her basstard of an ex, she couldn't help it.

"This is my fault." She stated simply, walking to the small bar in the corner as she took a bottle of wine in her hand, walking out on the back porch.

"Blair-" Nate started but stopped as she turned to look at him.

"Don't waste your breath. Serena's in a coma, and it's all my fault."

She swallowed, and turned on her heel walking out to the balcony, raising the wine bottle to her lips.

-.-.-.-

Chuck walked out to the balcony to see a passed out brunette on the small cushioned outdoor love seat.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up, the empty wine bottle falling out of her grasp.

He walked down the hall, opening the guest room, lying her down gently on the large bed.

His eyes softened a bit as he took in her peaceful expression.

It melted away any guilt he had from the past couple of years when he made that beautiful face cry.

He softly stroked her cheek when she suddenly began tossing in her sleep.

"No..." She mumbled softly. "Stop..." She began yelling a little louder.

Chuck frowned, as he gently touched her arm, attempting to wake her up.

Her brown eyes opened, as tears began streaming down her face.

"GET OFF!" She screamed, running out of the room.

Leaving a hopelessly confused Chuck behind.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN.**

**What's happened to Serena? Why is Blair having nightmares?**

**WHY IS NATE A FUCKING SEXY RETARD? (Okay that was a joke)**

**All will be brought to life my sweethearts.**

**Rofl omg you guys are awesome.**

**I was like "oh hello email"**

**and it was like**

**BAMMMM FANFICTION APOWDGHPAIWEGH.**

**And let me add I haven't wrote a thing in FOREVER, so seeing it was not only surprising but a very nice thing.**

**:)**

**Anywhoooo, I began writing this story about...oh I don't know two months ago on my blackberry? Lol.**

**I had two stories, one sort of like this and one that was a sort of crack-ish one shot of Blair having a baby and Chuck freaking out lol.**

**Unfortunatly, my dumbass cousin wiped my memory on my phone, and once I fixed it I wrote this little number.**

**Butttt nowwww I've switched phones, so I sent this one to my email and BAM.**

**This story is born.**

**Anyway enough of my rantings, but hopefully this story will keep you guys (AND ME) satisfied till GG comes back from break D;**

**PS can I say I hate the DAIRNESS? Like wtf. They're kind of cute to me in a dorky kind of way, but now with all this new talk with Chuck's new girlfriend.  
NO. OKAY?  
JUST NO.**

**PPS I noticed all my typos on the last chapter...and I'm sorry lol.**

**Rofl okay I'm done.**

**Here's the important part**

**8 reviews pleaseeee?**

**xoxo**


	3. Past Memories

"If two people are meant to be together, they'll find a way." - CB

Its been three years and the gang has gone their separate ways for the most part. Chuck and Blair were pretending. Pretending they weren't miserable without each other. Pretending they were happy being the two successful people they had always dreamed of. Pretending they weren't still hopelessly, head over heels, in love with each other. Coming to terms with those facts were a sign of weakness which neither Blair nor Chuck were. But after an accident leaves one friend in critical condition, will their magnetic force draw them back together again?

* * *

**But here I am and I can't seem to see straight.**

_Nate sighed as he sat in his limo. _

_His mother had been bugging him non stop for the past three days to check on Blair since she hadn't answered her phone or been heard from in several days. _

_She was a grown woman, and if he knew Blair, she wasn't naive enough to get caught up in anything dangerous. _

_B__ut to end his mother's worries (and his) he agreed. _

_As he arrived at the small brunette's pent house, he noticed the doorman bent over a crouched up a figure. _

_He watched as the doorman draped a blanket on the figure, and he almost looked away before something alarmed him. _

_It was either the ratty brown curls, or the ripped up designer dress, but he knew deep down his worst fears were right. _

_He jumped out of the car before the driver had pulled up to the curb and dropped to his knees. _

_"Blair!" He yelled breathlessly as he touched her shoulder. _

_Bruises covered her, and he could smell the amount of alcohol on her breath. _

_"Does this look broken to you?" She asked innocently, her words slurred, as her glazed brown eyes looked at him. _

_Nate looked at the doorman who shrugged and walked back to the doorway. _

_Nate turned back to Blair, staring at her dumbstruck. _

_He took her hand in his as he looked at her red, swollen finger. _

_"__I don't think so..." He mumbled, slowly twisting her finger to the side till it popped. _

_"Better?" He asked softly. _

_She nodded a little resting her head against his shoulder. _

_S__he began humming quietly, shutting her eyes._

_She suddenly opened them, crawling to the curb as she began dry heaving. _

_Nate frowned, as he rubbed her back slowly. _

_"Blair, I need to get you out of here." He said firmly. _

_A small pout appeared on her lips. "B-But Nate, I'm not done partying yet." _

_He rolled his eyes, picking her up bridal style. _

_He watched her wince a little, though she didn't fight back. _

_She grabbed onto his shirt tightly, as he slid into the limo, the small brunette crawling into his lap._

-.-.-.-

Chuck walked down the hallway, walking after Blair.

He noticed Nate's door open and light pouring out.

He frowned and opened the door, sticking his head in.

He saw Blair, crying into Nate's shoulder as he slowly patted her back.

Chuck frowned, as Nate made eye contact with him.

He looked down at Blair, whispering something in her ear as he stood up, walking out the door, motioning Chuck to follow.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, following Nate to the couch. "Are you two together again?"

Nate rolled his eyes, and sat down, running his fingers through his hair.

"Chuck you don't understand. About four months ago I found Blair, a mess. She made me promise not to tell you, but I suppose it can't be kept secret anymore."

Chuck scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down. "Nathaniel, you're starting to annoy me. What are you talking about?"

Nate sighed as he looked down, and began explaining to Chuck what happened when he found the broken girl on the curb.

-.-.-.-

_Nate walked into Blair's hospital room. _

_He sat down on the closest chair to her bed, watching her sleep._

_She had been basically comatose since they had arrived at the hospital._

_He watched her eyes slowly open as she let out a groan._

_Her eyes landed on his immediatly, as they filled with tears. _

_"N-Nate?" She whimpered._

_He nodded, taking her hand and smiling._

_"What happened?" She asked quietly._

_He shrugged, clearing his throat._

_"I was hoping you could tell me. They found a lot of alcohol in your system along with rufilin."_

_He watched her expression as she immediatly covered her face with her hands._

_"What? Do you know who did this to you?" Nate asked surprised, as he stood up._

_"It was Jack. Jack Bass."_

* * *

**I love you guys.**

**'Nuff said.**

**I know this is short, but I promise the next will be longer.**

**We will find out Serena's story soon enough.**

**And how Jack fits into this.**

**I realize there's been pretty much all Nate and Blair interaction, but I promise the Chair will happen soon.**

**Blair and Nate's newly bonded relationship needs to be shown through, how completely concrete and unbreakable it is.**

**(Nate is like Serena with a penis :D)**

**And if you haven't noticed, each chapter starts with lyrics from a song. **

**So I'll start posting it down here.**

**Song: Just Tonight**

**Artist: The Pretty Reckless (Yes TMomsen, don't judge. I ADORE the girl)**

**8 Reviewsss.**

**xoxo**


End file.
